One Piece: Another Reality
by Oh My Cabbage
Summary: A reality where Blackbeard decides to get double the bounty and go after not only Ace, but Luffy as well. Revolutionaries, Strawhat Pirates, and Whitebeard Pirates plus many others, team up to rescue the brothers. Marineford. More inside. ON HIATUS TILL I FEEL GENEROUS
1. Reality Splits

Okay!

I wanted to publish something like this for a while. When I saw icefox94 publish a story similar to mine, I just had to put this out. Thanks icefox94!

I do not own One Piece, but I do own this wack reality idea.

* * *

><p>"Zehahaha!" Blackbeard stood above Ace's bloody unmoving form. Around them, the wreckage that was once a town smoldered and crackled. The battle was over, Ace had lost, Teach had won.<p>

"You should have taken my offer, and become one of my nakama Ace. Our crew is going to the top! Although, I can understand why you said no. If I had known Strawhat Luffy was your brother…" At this Blackbeard paused and cast an amused glance at the exhausted young man. Anyway, now you're my ticket to becoming a Shichibukai!" Ace didn't move. The fat man laughs again.

"Zehahahaha! Now that I think about it, it seems obvious that you two are related. When I met him in Jaya," Ace stiffened, but the dark captain continued, "he pissed me of just as much as you do! He had spunk! But he had a horrible sense of taste." The man makes a face recalling the pie arguement. Ace stays still, hands clenched angrily. Blackbeard notices and grins.

"Don't worry Ace, he left before I could figure out who he was. Plus, when I tried to catch him, he escaped on a Knock-Up Stream! Of all things! Zehahahaha! Now I don't need him! Your bounty will be enough."

* * *

><p>Now, anyone who loves One Piece knows what happens after this. Ace is taken to Marineford, where he later dies in the arms of his brother, who gave so much to save him. But, when there is such an emotional part of the story the story often splits. It splits into other realities, and some of them flit into a person's mind and inspire them. Most become their own story and have nothing to do with wherever they came from, but there are other realities that are so connected to the story, that they just have to be written as…well fanfiction's of that story. This can happen to any story. This is the story of a reality, that right then peeled and branched off of the original story. Destiny and Fate planted a thought in Teach's head. This thought grew into an amazing idea. So amazing that he stopped laughing at once. He paused and said,<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmmmm, but if I had your brother too…" He grins at this wonderful thought, mind already whirling with possibilities.<p>

Firefist Ace, a big brother to the end, somehow finds a reserve of strength and quick as a whip, is clutching Blackbeard's coat. His legs are trembling and already he can feel himself starting to collapse again, but he manages to maintain his composure for just a moment. In that moment, his disgusting enemy falters.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Ace whispers, glaring furiously. Blackbeard blinks…and smirks. He brushes his former commanders hands off of his coat like a bit of dust and begins to walk away/

"Nothing you can do about it former Commander." Ace's last reserve of strength finally runs out, and his world goes dark. Teach grins and calls Jesus Burgess over to come pick up the bloody boy. The muscular man runs over, jumping blackened wood beams and being careful to avoid any fragile areas. Burgess throws the commander over his shoulder and carries him to the ship. Doc Q and Stronger follow him, as well as Van Augur, the sniper. Only Laffite stays behind.

"Are we going to the Marines now?" The would be mime asks casually.

Teach smirks evilly.

"…No we still have one more stop to make."

Laffite looks interested at once.

"Oh?" He doesn't even bother to point out how dangerous it is to travel with Firefist Ace as their prisoner. He knows Blackbeard has a plan.

"Where will we be stopping, if I may ask?"

"We are going to pick up Monkey D. Luffy. He hasn't seen his brother in a long time, I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Laffite grins back in understanding, and the two walk back to the ship.

* * *

><p>That night, the Blackbeard pirates celebrate. They drink and laugh about how Blackbeard will be a Shichibukai. And occasionally, they yell down to Ace, who is locked in a cell in the brig, about how his little brother was going to see him soon. A family reunion. Portgas D. Ace lets a single tear of frustration fall and chokes angrily.<p>

"I'm sorry Luffy."

* * *

><p>Short Chapter, I know.<p>

I'll post more later. It sucks how nobody writes during the school year!

Also, I'll still be working on my other story, but whenever I think about it, my head starts to spin. So many cool ideas!

See Ya!


	2. It begins

Even in an alternate reality, Luffy stays incredibly lucky. He seems to always be disappearing only to reappear somewhere unexpected. Blackbeard has an extremely hard time trying to catch him. Ace finds himself almost enjoying hearing what his brother has been up to. A few weeks later, Laffite comes back to the ship with some intel that makes Blackbeard pause in astonishment.

"He punched a what!"

"A Tenryuubito sir, then the crew was chased by the government. They all got blasted somewhere by Shichibukai Kuma." Ace can hear everything, his head comes up suddenly in shock. Teach glances down the stairs where Ace is locked up.

"Oh? Didn't expect him to do something like that did you?"

Ace refuses to say anything. Not just because he's trying to still be defiant, but because he is just as worried about Luffy.

* * *

><p>"Where is Ace?"<p>

"I'm sorry sir, he hasn't checked in for a couple weeks now. His last report listed Banaro Island as a possibile location of Teach. We-we have heard some rumours of the island being attacked."

"… Send men there at once. I have a feeling Ace will need us"

* * *

><p>It takes a week for Teach to gain any info on where Luffy might be. Apparently at an island in the Calm Belt, a man had accidentally taken a picture of Luffy while snapping pictures of it's beautiful inhabitants. Monkey D. Luffy had ended up on the Island of Women. As Laffite relayed this news to Blackbeard, Ace couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the warrior women. They didn't stand a chance.<p>

"Oi Ace! We're getting close! Looking forward to a family reunion?" Ace glares from his cell.

"Leave him Teach!"

"Zehahahahahaha!"

* * *

><p>"Sir, all we could find was Ace's hat. The town was a complete wreck. It looked like somebody had chewed the center of the island up and spat it back out. Everything was charred."<p>

"…Any sign of Ace?"

"Some villagers report Teach having Ace carried away to his ship. They sailed off rather quickly."

"Find them now!"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

><p>At the Island of Women, Luffy is walking through the jungle calmly. In the past week, he had made some fun friends! But they were weird too. That Hammock person acted funny all the time! This island sure was interesting, but soon he would be back with his crew sailing to the New World. Luffy grins and pulls out his brother's Vivre Card. It is charred and much smaller than before. Maybe….<p>

"No! Ace can handle himself" he says out loud. Adventures were waiting, his crew was waiting. Luffy growls. This is why he usually left thinking to geniuses like Robin and Usopp. Nami was smart too. Zoro is good at swords…and fighting with Sanji. Sanji is a pervert. So is Franky. So is Brooke. Jeez, he has lots of perverts on his crew! Did that mean he is a pervert? Can girls be perverted too?

…Anyway, as Luffy walks through the forest, there is a sudden rustling and a net crashes over him. He feels himself get weaker, seastone! Before he can move, there are seastone handcuffs slamming onto his wrists. He feels a sharp pain in his head then. Darkness.

* * *

><p>Burgess hoists the limp body of Luffy over his shoulder.<p>

"That seemed too easy."

Blackbeard walks out from some foliage.

"Don't worry, I have everything planned out."

* * *

><p>Luffy opens his eyes quickly. The first thing he notices is his brother staring at him desperately. The second thing he notices is the weakness. He shifts his body and feels a jangling. Seastone then.<p>

"Ace?" Ace's face seems to relax a little.

"Are you okay Luffy?" He nods.

"Where are we?" Ace scowls, but before he can answer Teach walks over to the cell.

"Finally awake? Good. Strawhat Luffy, I am Blackbeard. The last time I saw you I was in Jaya." Luffy's face is blank for a minute. Teach begins to wonder if he remembers. Then.

"…..YOU!"

"Don't take so long to answer!"

"You were the old, fat, hairy man who had horrible taste!"

Laffite, who had appeared by Teach's side kicked Luffy.

"Don't insult our Captain!"

Ace roars his fury. "Don't you touch him!"

Blackbeard laughs.

Luffy furiously gasps out, "Bastard! Let me fight you! It wasn't fair for you to trick me!"

Blackbeard merely smirks and walks back up to the deck. Laffite follows. The brothers can hear the ocean smacking the hull, and the seagulls crying above the ship.

"I'm sorry Luffy. Blackbeard is the man I had been following. He ate a Devil Fruit that is extremely powerful."

Luffy nods.

"It's fine Ace, we'll get out of this."

* * *

><p>"Hancock-sama! Luffy is missing!"<p>

"What? Where is he?"

"All we could find was his hat! There is evidence of a fight, and a boat docked on the seashore!"

"Luffy has been kidnapped? Prepare a ship!"

* * *

><p>"Sir! Blackbeard is reported to have turned in Ace to the Marines!"<p>

"...Where?"

"Too close for us to catch up…but sir?"

"Yes, what else?"

"He reportedly captured and handed over Ace's little brother too."

"Strawhat Luffy?"

"Yes!"

"Damn…Hmmm, we need to find out what happened to Luffy's crew!"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

><p>Yay! So excited!<p>

See Ya!


	3. hee hee

Hey guys!

Kay' so nothing major, but I won't be writing for a couple weeks. It occurs to me that I have read the manga for this part, but I haven't watched the anime for it. I'll need a couple weeks to watch it cause I only just watched episode 400 *frustrated*. Anyway I'll need time to watch everything, which will take awhile. Also, I'll probably need time to recover from being a emotional rollercoaster afterwards.

Sorry! thanks for being so patient and giving me lots of reviews.

P.S. Who wants Sabo to appear? (Yes, I am one of those crazies who think he's still alive.)

Please tell me what I can do to make this story better.

See Ya!


	4. Discovering

_**Yes, I know my newspaper writing skills suck. Also, who got choked up when the watched Ace try to get back to the elevator when he heard Luffy actually was down there? AGGGGGGGHHHHHH! This is killing me! But I also want to live and watch the whole thing...**_

_**Emporio Ivankov...*shudder*  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>One week after Luffy's capture, his crew arrived at Saobody Archipelago just in time to read the latest newspaper.<p>

_**"Fire Fist Ace and Straw Hat Luffy Captured!**_"

**_3 days ago, the Marine HQ suddenly revealed the appointment of a new Shichibukai. A rookie that popped out of nowhere called Blackbeard. His true name is Marshall D. Teach. When Fleet Admiral Sengoku was questioned on the sudden new Shichibukai, he revealed that Marshall D. Teach had done what seems like a miracle. Two powerful pirates had been captured. The Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Fire Fist Ace, and Captain of the Strawhat Pirates, Straw Hat Luffy! This is Straw Hat Luffy's first appearance after being defeated by Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma and the Pacifistas. The rest of the Strawhat Pirates remain missing after this defeat. Their location is still unknown. Both pirates have been sentenced to execution at Marineford in one week. Sengoku refused to comment when questioned on the quick sentencing of the two pirates. He did reveal that the two are brothers. The search continues for surviving members of the Strawhat Pirates. Whitebeard has not made any acts of violence to retrieve his subordinate as of yet. The brothers wait in the impenetrable prison Impel Down, until the day of execution._**

* * *

><p>By now, almost all of the Strawhats had made it back to Saobody. Only Robin had not arrived. No one bothered to speak of what had happened to them wherever they had been sent. All of them sat in Shakky's Bar, silent. Rayleigh muttered angrily under his breath. Zoro stood and began to walk to the door. Nami looked up.<p>

"Oi Zoro, what do you think you're doing?" Zoro kept walking.

"Rescuing my Captain." He left. Sanji followed muttering something about Marimo not being allowed to look cooler than him. Nami and Franky followed with Brook not far behind. Chopper jumped up and ran. Ussop didn't even hestitate. He ran out the door as well. Rayleigh stood up too. Shakky looked at him, not surprised.

"You going too?" she took another drag from her cigarette.

"Yeah, I need to make sure these kids get to the New World. I already coated their ship after all."

Shakky chuckled and handed Rayleigh some food.

"I figured you would go."

* * *

><p>Whitebeard trembled in anger as he read the newspaper. Marco watched face impassive.<p>

"Have we found the Strawhats yet?"

"Yeah, we've already sent some men to bring them here Pops." Whitebeard nodded and looked at the paper again. The only picture was of Luffy and Ace being led into the gates of Impel Down. Their backs were to the camera. All you could see was Luffy's hat hanging down on his back, and Ace's tattoo. Edward Newgate crumpled the paper into a ball, growling.

"No one messes with my son and his loved ones!"

* * *

><p>"Captain!" A man ran to where his captain sat, drinking. Again.<p>

"What? I've got a hangover!"

The man handed the newspaper to his leader. The captain glanced at the paper, then quickly began to read more seriously. He slowly put down his bottle of sake, eyes shadowed.

"Men! We're leaving! We have to get to Marine HQ in a week!"

The captains firstmate raised his eye brows. Another man dropped his leg of meat in surprise. Yet another glanced curiously at the Captain as he polished a pistol. The Captain handed the paper to the first mate. He read it and pulled his cigarette out of his mouth. The paper was passed around. Most of the crew knew Luffy. Those who didn't had heard the story. The captain's missing arm was usually the question that started the telling of that tale. They quickly began to pack.

Red Haired Shanks glared furiously in the direction of Marine HQ. Somebody was gonna pay.

* * *

><p>Pure and simple, Boa Hancock fainted, then quickly agreed to go to the execution as long as she was allowed to visit the men who were to die in Impel Down. She was denied. To the Marines surprise, she went anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>Monkey D. Dragon knew before the paper had even been published. He turned to Nico Robin…and one of his most trusted subordinates.*<p>

"I think it's time to inform Ivankov that it* is needed." Nico Robin smiled gratefully and left. Dragon turned to the other person.

"Are you ready?" he asked. The 20 year old pulled on his top hat, and grinned revealing a missing front tooth. He gripped the staff that was his trademark weapon.

"I think it's finally time for a reunion."

* * *

><p>Vivi knew she could not involve herself without endangering her country. Luffy wouldn't want her to waste his hard work.<p>

Wiper was all for joining the fight until someone pointed out that they were still recovering from the fight almost half a year before.

Most of Luffy's friends knew not to get involved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyaaaaa! So I havent finished yet. I'm on 447 I think. Any way I Had to write something. I know it's kinda crappy (and short)but what ever.<strong>_

_**Is there any one you would like to join the fight? I couldn't think of anyone else but maybe you remember.**_

_***Guess WHO!**_

_*** I cant refer to Ivankov as a he or a she so...**_

_**Just watched Luffy punch BlackBeard. **_

_**Anyone else read this fanfiction called "Saved"? SOOOOOO funny. it is another "what if" but just a oneshot.**_

_**Please tell me what you want to see!**_

_**See Ya!**_


	5. Pain

_**Hey! I never update! so sorry! here is the next chapter. Please tell me what you want to see! Please excuse any crappiness! *bows deeply***_

* * *

><p>Zoro walked down the hill towards the Thousand Sunny. Behind him was the rest of the crew except for Robin. The anger and worry in their eyes was tangible. Before they could get to the ship, a man stepped in front of them. His jacket was a bright purplishpink and he had a tattoo on his chest. Oh, and his head looked like a pineapple. His face remained stoic as he asked, "You're the Strawhats right?"

Zoro looked up.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

The man smirked. "My name is Marco. You might know me as Marco the Phoenix…or you might know me as First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates." His casual face never changed. Nami stepped up.

"Then you're Ace's nakama?" His eyes flickered over to her then back.

"Yup, and I'm guessing you're going to rescue your Captain. Ace's little brother, right?"

Nami nods.

"Well," he continues, "then maybe we can give you a ride." Zoro growls. "We have our own ship."

"Yeah, but is it ready for what our crew has in mind?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 days earlier<strong>_

Blackbeard was bored. So he did what always relieved his boredom. He walked down to the holding cell where Ace and Luffy sat. Ace seemed to be strong enough, but that could just be an act. Ace's little brother however, was reacting horribly to the Seastone. Even from a distance Teach could see the blood dripping down his face. He had already lost a lot of blood. Luffy was panting and gasping in pain. Teach supposed that was understandable. Blackbeard grins. Time for his favorite game. Both the brothers know whats coming. Ace strains against his chains.

"Leave him alone Teach!" Luffy's head come's weakly up, and Teach is surprised for a moment. Even though he is so weak, Strawhat doesn't seem to have any fear in his eyes. He glares at Blackbeard angrily. So he's still resisting huh? Good. Blackbeard touches Luffy so he can't use his Gomu Gomu no Mi and kicks Luffy as hard as he can. Again. Again. Again. Blackbeard loves to see his "Commander" howl in anger. Ace knows how much Teach is enjoying this. Even if Ace doesn't yell, he can't keep that look of pure anger off of his face. This whole kicking thing started when the brothers had almost escaped together. Teach caught them and beat Luffy to teach Ace a lesson. If they ever tried to escape again, he had told them, he would use a dagger to cut another scar under Luffy's other eye to make his face more symmetrical. Once he finished beating Luffy, he headed up to the deck. He could see Impel Down and the guards waiting to take Ace and Luffy into custody. Ace didn't fight as they led him away, and Luffy didn't have the strength to fight. A photographer snapped a picture of their backs, and got into a boat. Magellan watched the new Shichibukai carefully. Blackbeard glanced over at him and smirked.

"Oi Magellan!" Magellan looked at him even more apprehensively. Teach grinned and began to head up the ramp to his ship. The gates were closing on Ace and Luffy. Blackbeard tossed him the dagger he had threatened the brothers with.

"If those two ever misbehave, just add some decorations to Strawhats face with that! Zehahahahahaha!" Ace whirled around, the fury on his face was tangible. Before he could say anything, the gates closed. Blackbeard sailed away, still laughing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

The Great Underwater prison had another new prisoner. Nothing was known about the young man except for the fact that he was one of Dragon's most trusted men. There was only one picture that had ever been captured of this mysterious person. He had curly blond hair that was topped with an old top hat. A facial shot was all the photographer ad been able to capture, but it was enough. He didn't have a wanted poster. The World Government tried to ignore him just like any other inconvenience. Somehow, he had been captured. As he was led into the prison he let his head fall down as if he was defeated. He paused for a moment, and when the guards pushed him he moved on. The young man allowed a smirk to appear, unnoticed by the guards.

* * *

><p>"Ivankov-sama! Please look at this!"<p>

"Hmmm? Vat is it?" The large headed okama walked over to the screen. Just one in many screens that projected hacked images from the security Den Den Mushi's. She observed the man walking through the doors, and watched his head fall. Conveniently giving Ivan-san a clear view of the code written subtly on the top of his hat. He grinned.

"HEE-HAW! My precious Candies! It is time to leave!"

* * *

><p>The young man didn't scream during cleansing. He smiled when he heard guards nervously whispering about how Firefist, Strawhat, and Shichibukai Jimbei hadn't screamed either. Nor did he resist as they put him in a jail cell. Ace and Luffy's jail cell. The mysterious boy silently thanked Ivankov for arranging the orders so he would end up in this specific cage. Cautiously, but confidently he looked up at the two other boys.<p>

"Really, you guys can't do anything without me can you?"

Curiousity

Shock

Joy

Betrayal

"S-Sabo?" Luffy scratched out the words in surprise. Ace seemed to still be in shock and a bit of betrayal. "You're alive?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah i know i hurried a bit...<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. For those of you who are reading my other Fanfiction, I will be rewriting it...again. I realized I got the timeline wrong, and I wasn't happy with how it was dragging on and on. Please expect a new version soon(ish)!**

_**See Ya!**_


	6. Surprise

_**Okay, so I am well aware that I am really bad at publishing stuff on time...SOOO SOOORRRRYYY! I am a SSSUUUPPPEEERRR lazy author. I may get in some chapters over winter break. Merry Christmas!**_

* * *

><p>Luffy immediately began to spout a million questions.<p>

"Is that really you Sabo? Dogra said you died! What are you doing in Impel Down? Where have you been? Why didn't you contact us? Yadda yadda yadda…

Ace's face was still frozen in shock. "Is that really you?"

Sabo smiles a bit. "Yeah, it's me."

Jimbei stares curiously at the three. "Ace-san, who is this?"

"M-my brother"

Jimbei gives a grunt of surprise. "Your brother? I thought only Luffy was your brother?"

Ace winces and looks at Sabo apologetically. "I never mentioned Sabo because everyone believed he was dead, killed by a Tennryuubito. I guess I didn't want to seem like someone digging for attention."

Sabo smiles, "That actually worked out for me. I've been working for the Revolutionaries as a spy. If word got out that you had a third brother the Marines would no doubt start looking into it. They probably would have discovered my identity."

"The Revolutionaries," exclaims Ace. Sabo nods and glances at Luffy. His continuous questions had created another throb of pain. Both older brothers look angrily at each other. Luffy shouldn't have to endure this. They both knew how badly he reacted to Kairouseki.

"Hang in there Luffy, help is coming," says Sabo. Luffy looks up and nods. "I'm not as weak as I used to be. I can handle this." Luffy tries to grin. Ace scowls at him. "I'm gonna kill Blackbeard," he growls.

"What?" Sabo asks.

"Blackbeard seemed to take pleasure in torturing Luffy while we sailed here." Ace explains.

Sabo hisses furiously. He glances out and down the hallway. "Where are they!"

"Who?"

"One of Dragon's other uh-men.* He has been waiting in Impel Down for a command from Dragon. When he gets here, we'll break out. Dragon has it all planned. If the plan somehow fails, then we can rely on the fact that Whitebeard, his allies, and the Strawhats are all planning on fighting at Marineford."

Luffy and Ace's heads snap up. "They're coming?" They ask simultaneously.

Sabo grins. "Of course!"

"Oi Sabo, do you know if my crew is all right?" Sabo turns his head to look at Luffy.

"As far as I know, every single member of your crew is fine. All of them showed up at Saobody Archipelago except for Nico Robin. Nico Robin ended up being sent to a place in East Blue called Tequila Wolf. Coincidentally, we had been planning on attacking that place. Nico Robin helped us overthrow the enemy and got a ride from us to Saobody. When she heard that Luffy had been kidnapped-we heard from our spies at Marine HQ before anyone else- she insisted on staying and helping the Revolutionaries save Dragon's only son."

Jimbei, who had been listening asked, "Son?"

"Oh, Dragons' my dad I guess" said Luffy non-chalantly.

"Your Father!"

"Yup."

"Dragon is your father?.!"

"Yeah, I just said that didn't I?"

Sabo and Ace chuckled a bit. Leave it to Luffy to not care who the heck his dad was.

* * *

><p>"Hurry my Candies! Vwe are almost zer!"<p>

"Woo! We'll follow you anywhere Ivan-sama!" The newkamas brandished their guns and ran as fast as they could behind Ivankov's abnormally large cranium.

"HEE HAW!"

"Hee Haw!" they repeated.

If they could manage to get through these doors then they would be able to rescue the three men. Inazuma suddenly ran calmly ahead and sliced the door open.

"Woo! Here we come!"

* * *

><p>The four people in the jail cell suddenly heard running footsteps. Sabo gives a grin of relief. "What took you so lon-" he cuts his joking tone off seeing that it <em>isn't<em> Emporio Ivankov.

Magellan walks calmly up to the jail cell with an eyebrow raised. "I didn't realize you were so eager to have more room in your cell, _Gentleman_" If Sabo wasn't focusing on keeping a calm face, he probably would have rolled his eyes at the name that the Marines had given him. Magellan continues to speak.

"Unfortunately, you may have to wait. We are only here for Strawhat Luffy."

Sabo manages to stay in character and not make a sound, but the other cellmates exclaim in surprise.

"We have just received news from Fleet Admiral Sengoku. The brothers are to be taken separately to their execution location. Less risk of attack on the seas." He gives a signal and two guards unlock the door. They walk in with all watching, and carry the still form of Luffy out into the passageway. Ace seems to be in shock again, but right before the elevator closes, Luffy casts a small gin in their direction. Ace growls, then yells "LUFFY!"

The elevator closes, and all is quiet again. Sabo's face is shadowed over. He looks like he's trying not to shout too.

* * *

><p>Just two minutes later, the newkamas show up. When Ivankov walks up to the door, Sabo doesn't grin in a relieved way or speak in a joking way. This time, he's dead angry serious.<p>

"What took you so long!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, I now this is crappily short. I will try to get some more in later. <strong>_

_*** Even Sabo isn't sure what to call Ivankov. XD**_

_**You guys! I seriously need suggestions! I've only got a couple! The battle is gonna be hard to write!**_

_**While I wrote the last part, that scene from Impel Down kept appearing in my head. Ace is all calm about being taken away and then Magellan gets off the phone and tells him that they narrowly missed Luffy and now Luffy is stranded down there. Ace totally flips out , and even though he's handcuffed he beats everyone up trying to get back to the elevator. Magellan eventully stops him. Such a touchng scene...AND I CANT FIND IT ANYWHERE ON YOUTUBE!**_

_**See Ya!  
><strong>_


	7. Uh IDK Whales?

They had told him to take the time on the ride to Marineford to think about his "sins". Luffy isn't sure about sins unless you count the pranks he's pulled with Ussop so he thinks about his life. So much had changed in the past couple weeks. He had thought his banana were gone forever. They had disappeared one by one right in front of his eyes. He had never felt so helpless. He hadn't been able to do the one thing that he had resolved to do since he was a boy. He hadn't been strong enough to protect the ones he cared for. For a long time, he had been dreading. Hoping that his nakama were all right. Then when Sabo had told him they were all fine, he may have imagined it, but some of that agonizing pain that he had been trying hard to hide went away. They were safe.

Then there was that. Sabo was alive. It felt so unreal to have his other brother back. If Luffy ever meets his dad, he is going to have to thank him. Sabo was alive. Talking, smiling, and by now he and Ace were probably already free. When he had first seen Sabo, it had been hard not to turn into a bit of the old crybaby Luffy. So hard that he had reopened a few wounds again. That's why he had been gasping in pain.

Even if he was going to die soon, he had no regrets. He had lived his life to the fullest so far, and his friends and were safe. He hoped that somehow Shank's hat would be returned. Even if he hadn't become the Pirate King, he had gotten pretty far.

"The gates are approaching!" Luffy opens his eyes to see the huge gates in front of him. It was almost time then. He sighs and turns his head to the sparkling ocean. As he watches, a dark form appears in the water. It pauses just below the surface, then it sinks back down into the depths.

A whale? Luffy wonders.

He has no idea how close to the truth he was.

_Hey guys! This is NOT Starbellfairy, but her friend Katiana-sama. She's been having some technical difficulties with her computer, so I'm going to help her out by posting some of the things she does. Shes really sorry about this! and I promise not to mess with her TOO much. XD _


	8. Let it begin

_**It's STARBELL FAIRY~!**_

_**Okay so I finally managed to get at least a really old computer working~ This is like two really short chapter combined so Enjoy!**_

_**Also, Thanks again Katiana-sama for posting my chapter that I wrote. Some of you may have noticed the word banana in my previous chapter...that is because I typed it up on my stupid phone which insists that banana is somehow a good replacement for nakama!**_

_**Anyway, Enjoy~!**_

* * *

><p>The Moby Dick's occupants watched as the fleet of Marine battleships that were escorting Luffy to Marineford disappeared from sight. The ship included the Whitebeards, The Strawhats, and Dark King Rayleigh. Everyone was frustrated. A group of men who were in charge of tapping the Marine's Den Den Mushis, had run downstairs to gather any new information. The Stawhats looked ready to kill. They had been allowed a glimpse of Luffy, and what they had seen had been shocking.<p>

Luffy was tied to a chair with large Kairouseki chains wrapped around his pale, bloody body. Somehow his hat had managed to stay with him, but the rest of his clothes were in tatters. Scratches and bruises littered his body.

His face had betrayed no emotion though, as he looked out at the sea.

For the Strawhats, this had been the worst part.

Luffy always wore his emotions on his sleeve, but now no expression was there. Not even pain or sorrow.

* * *

><p>Another unconscious Marine is tossed into the pile. His uniform is now worn by Nico Robin. She smiles at the other men dressed in uniforms that had been stolen. Dragon walks up in a uniform as well. He nods and the Revolutionaries disperse into the hallways to mix into the hundreds of men already in position for battle.<p>

They were ready.

* * *

><p>Ace and Sabo are running at the front of Impel Down's largest breakout in history. Hundreds of men are yelling triumphantly down the halls. A few were at the front along with them. Ivankov, Inazuma, the Newkamas, Buggy(somehow), Mr. 3(again, where did they come from?), Crocodile, Jimbei and a few choice others. Oh, and an okama.<p>

"Swan~Swan~! OW~!"

The okama had insisted on coming, saying he knew "Mugi-chan".

Ace and Sabo don't care, as long as they get out and save Luffy.

Ivankov can't stop mentally hitting _himself_(currently). He can't believe he let Dragon's son get taken. This was just horrible. Dragon would be so, mad if he found out. A sudden (and disturbing) image pops into his head.

**WARNING:** …this is creepy

"_Ivan-chan, how could you make a mistake!" Dragon adjusts his glasses and looks down at Ivan-chan…who is wearing a revealing schoolgirl outfit…_

"_Oh! Dragon-sensei! I am soooo very sorry~ I won't fail you ever again~!"_

"_I am sure you won't, but you still need to be punished." He picks up a wooden yard stick…_

"HIKEN!" Fire flashes in front of Ivankov's eyes and he is yanked out of his daydream(thank goodness). Ace-boy has burned away a few dozen more guards. Sabo-boy is fighting as well.

Ivankov growls and screams(yes, he _screams_) DEATH WINK!~

* * *

><p>At the entrance to Impel Down, a man laughs loudly. "So he got out huh?" He grins and tells Laffite to leave the "Commander" a little message.<p>

* * *

><p>The gates close behind Luffy and his escort. Marineford is close.<p>

* * *

><p>Ace coughs again as the poisonous vapors enter his lungs. He burns the residue right away, but he has to ends this fast. Everyone is ahead of him. He won't run until he defeats Magellan. He yells and jumps again.<p>

* * *

><p>Sabo and Jimbei look hastily for a boat, but see nothing. The ships are long gone, ordered to leave even earlier by Magellan. Behind them, something rumbles. Walls burst apart and Ace appears with a few new scratches, but otherwise fine. His Devil Fruit is much more effective against poison, but they will need to hurry. The vaporized fumes are already slinking through the hole.<p>

"Where are the ships!"

"Gone, Jimbei is trying to figure-" Sabo stops speaking as something blasts to the surface of the ocean. It is one of Whitebeard's smaller whale-like ships. Ace's speeder is tied to the side. Marco appears at the railing. He raises an eyebrow.

"Need a ride?"

Ace laughs and jumps onto the ship. He gives Marco a high-five and laughs. Sabo jumps up too. The rest of the escapees clamber up the plank that had been lowered.

Marco glances over at Sabo.

"And who is this?" Ace looks at him and winks. "My other brother."

Marco's eyebrow raises.

"Hm. Nice. You owe me an explanation later. First, we've got Strawhat to save. Whitebeard had me bring your speeder so you could get to the Moby Dick before us."

Ace grins, and runs to his speeder. Sabo runs over too.

"Think that thing can hold two?"

"Probably not." Ace laughs and jumps down. "But I guess there's a first time for everything." Sabo leaps down as well. Fire ignites and the speeder flies away. Once the escapees are all onboard, the ship sinks back into the depths as if it was never there. Impel Down is now silent. The walls seem to emanate the shock felt by it's many guards.

Ace turns around for one last look at the prison. What he sees does not make him grin. Instead he growls and speeds faster towards Marineford.

"SEE YOU SOON… COMMANDER"

It is written on the wall. Somewhere, Blackbeard walks happily through the broken levels.

"Zehahaha!"

* * *

><p>A few hours after arriving at Marineford, Luffy is retrieved from his holding cell, and is led painfully, slowly, up the long steps to the execution platform. The guards push him to his knees and chain his arms behind him to the solid wood and iron boards. Luffy painstakingly pulls his head up to see the view. From here he can see the vast ocean stretched out. Strangely enough, it almost seemed to curve as if the ocean was round. No way! The ocean was flat!…wasn't it? He'd have to ask Na-..oh yeah. He couldn't ask her anymore.<p>

Below him is the harbor. The harbor itself is devoid of any ships, but ringing the area is hundreds or maybe even thousands of Marine men and women. There are even a few giants! Below, he can see the three Admirals. Aokiji, Kizaru, and some guy in a red suit. Well…he couldn't escape this way then. Not in this condition.

Footsteps come up behind him. To his left, a big old man appears.

He has a bird on his head.

This is very cool.

There is one part of this whole situation that leaves Luffy a bit hopeful. Not for himself, but for his brothers and his nakama. There is another area where chains were meant to be tied on his left. Ace had escaped. He just knew it. His brothers were safe.

Bird-head had started to speak. Luffy tuned him out until he heard gasps of surprise coming from the crowd. Luffy tried to recall what Bird-head had just said. Oh yeah! The fact that Dragon was his dad. So what? Marines were kinda idiots.

Bird-head didn't mention Ace at all*. He signaled for the marines to prepare for battle. Silence reigned.

* * *

><p>Below, Dragon grinned watching from a hidden vantage point while his men mingled into the true Marines. He had gotten a few astonished stares from his men, but they didn't ask questions. Nico Robin chuckled next to him. Her Captain had looked amusedly at the Marines as if they were stupid after the announcement had been made. It made her glad to see even a hint of a smile on the face that had been previously devoid of emotion.<p>

* * *

><p>Whitebeard looks over to his smirking son. "Are you sure you can fight with those injuries brat?"<p>

Ace grins. "Of course! No way am I sleeping through this battle!"

He then suffered a narcolepsy attack.

Gurararara! It was good to have his son back.

Newgate turns to the folk assembled on his ship. His children, the Strawhat kids, and surprisingly enough Rayleigh. It had been nice to drink some sake and catch up with him.

"Pops! We are directly below Marineford harbor! Allies are on standby!"

"MEN! RAISE THE SHIP! ITS TIME!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay!<strong>_

_*** I don't think that Sengoku would have mentioned Ace's heritage. If folks found out that the Marines had managed to let the son of the former Pirate King escape...yikes, how embarassing.**_

_**I probably forgetting to tell you guys something...oh well!**_

_**See Ya!**_


	9. FIGHT!

hey guys! i am so sorry for taing forever to update. I actually can't put much up since i am going to work in a half hour. I have summer homework that i havent done streaming out of my ears and on top of that i am kinda lazy. soome of you may have noticed that i deleted my TRAVELS IN SHADOW fanfic. I will repost it when i feel like im not going to be unhappy with it. someday...

Er...I don't own One Piece. there you happy!

* * *

><p>Much to everyone's surprise and Luffy's fascination, bubbles began to foam at the surface of the water.<p>

"Is he-!" Sengoku started. A mast broke the surface of the water. Then three more. Soon it was clear that the Moby Dick and it's sibling ships had managed to sneak onto the battlefield. Luffy gave a small sound of surprise, his eyes wide. Sengoku cursed. The bubbles that had been sealing the ships popped, and Whitebeard walked onto the prow of the ship.

"Sengoku, you have hurt my son, and have stolen someone precious to him."

Sengoku growled. "What are you doing here Newgate! Why would you risk your crew for some kid!"

"That brat is precious to my son Ace. He would never forgive me if I didn't try to help! Even though he insists it's his problem!"

A voice echoed out of the boat. "It is my problem Pops!"

Ace jumped onto the platform newt to Whitebeard. Luffy tried to sit up. "ACE!" he yelled. He coughed and bent over gasping.

"LUFFY! I'm coming to get you!"

"Hey you! We're here to save Luffy as well!" Luffy's eyes widened in alarm as his crew stepped onto the platform as well. Although, some of them didn't look too happy standing next to an Emperor.

"So you brought the Strawhats crew? That won't be enough!"

"I know that Sengoku. My allied children were hesitant to help, but they are here as well!" More alarms went off as Marine lookouts spotted the allies arriving.

"Whitebeard!" Sengoku growled.

"MEN! FIGHT AHEAD!" Whitebeard commanded. He thrust his glaive forward and the pirates charged.

"This won't be enough! My forces are still larger!" Sengoku yelled. Sabo ran up to the deck to fight as well. "Thats why we decided to help!" he cried.

"Dragon-san! Whenever you're ready!"

Dragon pulled off a Rear-Admiral's coat, and shouted a command. Marines mixed among the crowd threw off their disguises, now fully dressed as revolutiaries. They joined the fight attacking the stunned Marines.

Luffy was meanwhile straining at the chains. He had to get to his crew! His nakama! Ace! Sabo! They were in danger!

The Strawhats fought their way through the crowd. A Marines who had about to slash Nami's back open suddenly sprouted hands. There was a crack and he fell to the ground. Nami whirled and spotted Robin running towards them.

"Robin!" she shouted happily. "You saved me, thanks."

"No problem Navigator-san"

Ace and Sabo fought back to back. It had been forever since they had done so. Their styles had changed, but they were still a great team. The Marines were faltering.

Then the Admirals decided to join the fight.

* * *

><p>...yup. this is a really crappy chapter. I have to run to work now. I really like this story and want to give you guys my best. Review!<p>

See Ya!


End file.
